fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/WaddleInc.
Oh hi there! Looks like you clicked this page... or the link to it. Many teasers were shown in the previews section. Now its time to move onto presentations! I will present you many of the games, and what happens in them, so if you want to read, you can! Day 1 Kirby Infinity 'was the last game revealed on the previews section. It is about the kirby team (Pink, Blue, Green and Yellow) going on an adventure in the jungle, but Yellow finds a mysterious fruit. Suddenly, an army of waddle dees charge into the team and accidentally bash them into a lake, which turns out to be a mysterious portal. Then more trouble appears, as a strange figure who seems to be Meta Knight swoops down from a tree and knocks the waddle dees into the lake portal. Then the figure holds up his sword to the sky, and purple clouds swirl out of it forming a tornado of darkness. The figure then swiftly slashes his sword downwards and the tornado goes down onto the ground, starting to make the jungle corrupted. Meanwhile, the kirby team and the waddle dees decide to team up. This game has a much more different theme to the other Kirby games, with it having more tropical scenery and fruit. Selecting worlds is not much different compared to other Kirby games, so it is not completely different. Like Kirby Mass Attack, you will be able to get medals in this. There is also mini-games too, so it will be packed of features. This game is set to come out on a new console, called the Nintendo Game Master in summer 2016. '''Piemin '''is a Pi Day special pikmin game. All though it may not be released anywhere near Pi Day, it will still be an official game that will have pie in it! Hope you're not hungry now. The plot is that Olimar gets ill, and it's up to the pikmin to bring him pies so he will get better. If you don't get the right pies, Olimar will not die, yet go to hospital. That is an instant game over. Why? Well then the pikmin won't get a chance to be independent! The final boss will have all kinds of pie cannons, and weapons related to sweets and cakes. I won't really explain more about this game, because its quite short. It will be for the Wii U, and released before Kirby Infinity. Is... anyone... ''"hyped".....??? '''Mario and Luigi: Galactic Rivals was one of the games that wasn't revealed on it's teaser. It features Mario & Luigi and their new rivals, Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi. This game is different to the other Mario & Luigi games, because it has a mini-game feature. You must also collect power stars to unlock Star Gates. This game is set in a new region, the Comet Kingdom. This is a land of falling stars, purple hills and many other surprises. You can also go to a comet observatory to see if any stars have fallen. Different coloured stars mean different things, and Power Stars cannot fall. Red stars contain coins, Green stars contain rare items (e.g. 1-Up Mushroom DX), Purple stars contain challenge scrolls which unlock challenges and the extremely rare Blue stars can contain new team attacks. After having got the team attacks, blue stars will unlock a new boss to fight in Boss Brawl. This game has a lot to offer so far! Boy, that's kind of a long title... Day 2 The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Returns is a Zelda game. In this, you get to explore eight dungeons, but you can also do four extra dungeons for an extra challenge! So um.. This game isn't much more different from normal Zelda games. So em.. not much else to say! Super Mario: Island Adventure is a new mario game. The Mario Bros and company go to an island, and try to help trapped lumas. Day 3 The Adventures of Nima is a game, starring a new hero named Nima. He is an average normal kirby, but one day, his town was attacked by evil enemies. Nima tried to save his friends that were captured, but he failed because the enemies locked the gates of the town so no one could escape. Luckily, Nima can use his cool powers to sense the key to get out and free the townsfolk. This game is an RPG game, but some features are different. You must save all townsfolk before fighting the final boss. Each person saved gives you extra confidence. Confidence is used to level up. When you level up, are you're stats are increased by +1. Nima thinks the only threat is that the townsfolk are captured, but there is another threat. Nightmare was approaching the land where Nima lived in, and so he would take over the land. Nima must defeat Nima and save the townsfolk! This game is not actually a joke game if you thought it was, and I know... It sounds kind of absurd... ---- Well everybody! That's all we have for now! Maybe there could be a fourth day? Hmmm....? Well, thanks for reading this article! ---- Credits Thanks to Nintendo for creating Zelda, Kirby and Mario! Also thanks to HAL Laboratory too! And thanks to Fantendo for making this possible! Also thanks to you too! (because i think you read this!) Gallery SMIA.png|''Super Mario: Island Adventure'' LOGOCOSMIC.png|''Mario & Luigi: Galactic Rivals'' KirbyInfiniteLogo.png|''Kirby: Infinity'' LOZDRlogo.png|''The Legend of Zelda: Darkness Returns'' NimaLogo.png|''The Adventures of Nima'' Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:WaddleInc.